onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mashikaku (marynarz)
}} Mashikaku to podwładny Smokera i Tashigi. Wygląd thumb|150px|left|Mashikaku jako młody marynarz. Mashikaku to opalony mężczyzna o kwadratowej głowie i klatce piersiowej. Posiada on dosyć długie czarne włosy sięgające mu za szyję i ostre bokobrody tego samego koloru. Ponadto ma on szeroki kartoflany nos i wielkie uszy. Wygląda na to, że sierżant ma lekkiego zeza, a nad jego okrągłymi oczami znajdują się czarne brwi, które swoim ułożeniem przypominają nieco znak Marynarki. Jeżeli chodzi o ubiór, to Mashikaku, jako sierżant, nosi czarne buty, szare skarpetki, granatowe spodnie i białą marynarską koszulę bez rękawów, która posiada kołnierzyk z dwoma niebieskimi paskami. Guziki w koszuli również są białe, a wokół szyi zawiązał sobie niebieską chusteczkę. Oprócz tego, tak jak Czerwony Pies, na głowie ma założoną standardową czapkę z daszkiem, na której widnieje napis Marine. W Alabaście sierżant nosił na sobie szarawą pelerynę, a w dłoniach trzymał brązowo - szarą strzelbę. Ponadto jego biała koszula, zyskała białe pagony z guzikami w tym samym kolorze. Osobowość Mashikaku jest skrupulatnym i wartym zaufania człowiekiem. Mimo tego łatwo daje się ponieść panice i boi się groźnych piratów, co nie powinno się zdarzać marynarzowi. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Logue Town Po raz pierwszy widzimy sierżanta, gdy odbiera on depeszę podczas pełnienia służby w bazie, która zawiera informacje mówiące o przybyciu do miasta Luffy’ego. Sierżant raportuje o wydarzeniach mających miejsce w mieście. Następnie, wychodząc z pokoju, otrzymuje od Smokera rozkazy dla jednostek, które mają zostać rozmieszczone w mieście. Później widzimy go, gdy towarzyszy kapitanowi w spacerze przez miasto i wręcza Tashigi ubrania. Po raz kolejny sierżant pojawia się podczas zasadzki na Luffy’ego, gdy w krótkiej rozmowie ze Smokerem po raz kolejny panikuje. Ostatni raz spotykamy Mashikaku, kiedy Smoker decyduje się opuścić Louge Town i wyruszyć za Luffym. Sierżant stwierdza, że miasto jest pod jurysdykcją „Białego Łowcy” i nie spodoba się to jego przełożonym. Smoker stwierdza, że sierżant może im powiedzieć, żeby się bujali. Zaalarmowany Mashikaku natychmiast biegnie powiadomić o tym Smokera. Z krzykiem wpada do zadymionego pomieszczenia ówczesnego kapitana Marynarki i z paniką w głosie rozpoczyna raportowanie. Oznajmia on, że gumiak jest wart 30 mln beli i obrał on kurs na Louge Town. Ponadto sierżnat stwierdza, że Luffy jest niebezpieczny, ponieważ pokonał Don Kriega i Arlonga. Smoker uspokaja podwładnego i prosi aby więcej nie panikował, bo takie zachowanie nie przystoi Marynarzowi. Następnie były kapitan otwiera okiennice, wpuszcza powietrze do pokoju i pyta się Mashikaku, na czym skończyła się rozmowa. Sierżant odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzisiejszego dnia piraci zawitają do portu, ale Smoker przerywa mu i stwierdza, że nie trzeba robić o to tyle hałasu, ponieważ jeszcze żaden pirat nie zdołał mu uciec. Smoker zakłada swoją kurtkę, mówi, że zajmie się tą sprawą i już ma wyjść, ale do pokoju wchodzi kolejny marynarz, który zameldował o piratach zlokalizowanych w porcie. Mashikaku stwierdził, że to muszą być Słomkowe Kapelusze (oczywiście się mylił). Gdy kapitan wyszedł, sierżant zorientował się, że nie pokazał mu nawet listu gończego z wizerunkiem gumiaka… Później ponownie widzimy go biurze Smokera, kiedy wydaje rozkaz złapania Słomkowego Kapelusza marynarzom niższym rangą. Były kapitan jak zwykle mówi sierżantowi, aby ten nie panikował, a chwilę później do pomieszczenia dostaje się Tashigi, która dowiaduje się prawdy szermierzu, który połamał jej okulary. Podczas akcji sierżant raportuje, że w mieście znajdują się użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców z East Blue (Alvida, Buggy i Luffy), a następnie pyta o rozkazy. Smoker wysyła Mashikaku, aby rozmieścił oddziały Marynarki w mieście i porcie. Ostatni raz widzimy go, gdy Smoker prosi o statek, by wyruszyć na Grand Line. Sierżant stwierdza, że rewir przełożonego to Louge Town, ale kapitan odpowiada, żeby nie mówił mu, co ma robić, bo tylko on może tutaj wydawać rozkazy. Saga Baroque Works Akt Alabasta Gdy Mashikaku podążał za Tashigi natrafili oni na Nico, która przetrzymywała króla Alabasty. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań i małym starciu, Robin znokautowała połowę oddziału podopiecznej Smokera. Mashikaku stał jednak dzielnie i zauważył, że przeciwnikiem Marynarki jest warta 79 milionów beli Nico Robin. Natychmiast poprosił on Tashigi o rozkaz złapania kryminalistki i dodał, że nagroda za głowę dziewczyny jest owiana legendą. Sierżant stwierdził, że czytał o niej 20 lat temu i dalej pamięta tą niezwykłą historię. Według marynarza ośmioletnia dziewczynka zatopiła wtedy osiem okrętów Marynarki i Światowy Rząd wydał za małą list gończy. Mimo to Robin zniknęła i słuch po niej zaginął. Tashigi szybko przeanalizowała sytuację i rozkazała Mashikaku udać się w okolice pałacu, aby rozbroić bombę. Mimo obiekcji sierżant posłuchał rozkazów i udał się z resztą marynarzy by wykonać polecenie przełożonej. Nieco później akcja przenosi się w inny rejon miasta. Mashikaku nie może zrozumieć dlaczego Tashigi każe mu zostawić rannych Słomkowych Kapeluszy. Argumentuje on, że jest to szansa, której nie mogą zaprzepaścić, ale jego przełożona stwierdza, że to rozkaz. Następnie pyta się, czy nie posłucha on bezpośredniego polecenia od niej samej, na co sierżant odpowiada, że piraci leżą nieprzytomni na wprost nich i za złapanie ich, wszyscy marynarze zostali by promowani do wyższych rang. Ostatecznie Mashikaku musiał jednak posłuchać przełożonej, ponieważ Słomkom nie stała się krzywda z rąk Marynarki. Ciekawostki thumb|150px|W [[Odcinek 52|52. odcinku na czapce Mashikaku napisane jest "MARNE".]] * Jego imię oznacza "naprawdę kwadratowy", co wiąże się z jego wyglądem. * W dubbingu FUNimation Mashikaku znany jest jako "Marney the Marine". Powodem tego jest prawdopodobnie żart z błędu animatorów, którzy na czapce marynarza napisali "MARNE" zamiast "MARINE". Mashikaku jest ulubioną rolą J. Michaela Tatuma w One Piece. * Bohater poboczny One Piece: Grand Adventure, Navy A, jest niezwykle podobny do Mashikaku. Nawigacja en:Mashikaku fr:Mashikaku (Marine) ca:Mashikaku (Marina) pl:Mashikaku (marynarz) ru:Масикаку (Дозорный) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Sierżanci Kategoria:Postacie z Logue Town